De la ficción al amor hay un solo paso
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Juvia y Gray son artistas de la gran compañía artística Fairy Tail, ambos son seleccionados junto a sus mejores amigos, Natsu y Lucy para realizar una nueva película. ¿Que pasara con sus vidas cuando inicien dicha filmación? ¿Lograran darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?¿Serán ambos capaces de lograr unir a sus mejores amigos en una relación amorosa?. Fic GRUVIA y NALU :3
1. Un nuevo proyecto

**Hola Minna! Estoy aquí con una nueva historia GRUVIA y NALU :3 Les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me dieron durante mi primer fic y bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia de esta hermosa pareja... esta historia no se encuentra situada en un mundo de magos, sino que está situada en nuestro mundo n.n espero que les guste porque es una historia que llevo planeando de hace tiempo y bueno ya la quería compartir con ustedes cuanto antes :D**

**Advertencia: Puede que Juvia sea algo OC**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima yo solo creo una loca historia utilizando sus personajes xD**

* * *

**De la ficción al amor hay un paso**

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo proyecto**

Magnolia, la ciudad que alberga a todas las futuras y actuales estrellas del país de Fiore, es un maravilloso lugar, en cada esquina encuentras toda clase de personas con talentos inigualables, pero solo algunos logran triunfar en el camino. El mejor lugar para demostrar al mundo lo que vales es la empresa artística Fairy Tail. La compañía que forma a los futuros actores y cantantes del país.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Apúrate hielo andante que el viejo nos va a comunicar algo muy importante - dijo un pelirrosa el cual se encontraba encendiendo un deportivo negro.

Deja de molestar flamas, además aun no entiendo porque no te mareas al conducir tu auto, si cuando estas sentado en otro tú te mareas demasiado- dijo un pelinegro

Cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir... Miranda no es un transporte, yo solo me mareo en transportes - grito furioso el chico, mientras su amigo se subía al auto.

Como tu digas flamas, como tu digas - dijo el chico ignorando al pelirosa - ahora apresúrate en llegar, que si no nos apresuramos el viejo nos castigara con _eso._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de Magnolia.

¿Quién era Lucy-san? - pregunto una peliazul la cual se encontraba maquillándose.

Era Mavis-san, llamo para avisar que tienes una reunión muy importante a la cual debes asistir ahora mismo - dijo una rubia mientras anotaba en una libreta - ya he cancelado tus citas de hoy, así que puedes ir sin preocuparte de nada.

Lucy-san usted trabaja mucho, puede que sea la asistente de Juvia, pero usted sigue siendo su mejor amiga y Juvia no puede permitir que su mejor amiga se sobreexplote - dijo preocupada la chica

Juvia no te preocupes, para mí no es problema ser tu asistente, es mas gracias a eso he aprendido lo necesario en la industria de la música y bueno, yo creo que gracias a todo lo que he aprendido, algún día lograre cumplir mi sueño - dijo ilusionada la chica

Eso espero Lucy-san, tienes un gran potencial... vámonos ahora porque no quiero hacer esperar a Mavis-san - dijo la ojiazul.

Entendido... iré por el auto - dijo la ojichocolate

Lucy-san ¿Puede Juvia conducir? - pregunto la chica

Claro, finalmente es tu auto - sonrió la Heartfilia

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Viejo, ya llegamos! - grito el pelirrosa

Salamander, el viejo esta esperándolos en la oficina - dijo un chico de piercings

Claro... flamitas si quieres quédate aquí... finalmente no es necesario que me acompañes a todos lados - dijo algo incomodo el Fullbuster

Cubos, recuerda que soy tu guardaespaldas y no puedo permitir que ninguna fan obsesionada se te acerque - aclaro el ojijade

Eso nunca... - el chico quedo helado, el Dragneel lo empujo logrando evitar que una turba de fans alocadas se le acercara - tienes razón, mejor acompáñame… aun no entiendo como es que entraron si habían muchos guardias a la entrada

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Gracias flamitas sin ti... - el pelinegro se detuvo y observo a las tres chicas que hablaban con su jefe

Juvia aun no entiende porque esta aquí - dijo impaciente la chica

Estamos esperan... ah Gray ya has llegado... ven acércate - dijo el viejo indicándole asiento a los dos chicos que estaban llegando tarde a la reunión

Creo que aun no entiendo... ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - pregunto confundido el chico

Pues Juvia se pregunta lo mismo ¿Que hace este pervertido aquí? - pregunto la Lockser

¡¿A quién le dices pervertido?! - reclamo el chico

Hielito... tus ropas - dijo el Dragneel causando que el chico saltara de su asiento, vistiéndose rápidamente

Además... esta es una reunión totalmente privada, los chicos cualquiera no pueden entrar aquí - dijo la rubia

Pues, este chico es uno de los actores más importante de todo Broadway Tail - dijo con gran ego el Dragneel

Pues, esta chica es la mejor cantante de Fairy Tail records - respondió la Heartfilia con igual ego

Para tu información... - el chico pelirosado fue interrumpido por la peliazul

Lucy-san una chica ejemplar siempre guarda la compostura - regaño dulcemente la Lockser

"Tiene un carácter muy conservador y estricto... que aburrida" - pensó el chico pelinegro

Lo siento Makarov, me retrase porque una de mis chicas se quedo sin voz - se disculpo la chica rubia que venía entrando a la sala de reuniones - Veo que todos están aquí

A que se refiere Mavis-san?, se supone que esta reunión era entre usted y Juvia - reclamo la chica

Bueno, esta reunión estaba planeada para mas personas ¿Acaso no te lo dijo tu asistente? - la peliazul miro a la rubia

Etto... no recuerdo haber escuchado esa parte - respondió la chica un poco nerviosa

Viejo, tu tampoco mencionaste eso - reclamo el chico

Es que si te lo decía, pues no querrías venir ya que te gusta trabajar solo - dijo enojado el viejo

No nos desviemos del tema y vallamos al grano - reclamo Mavis

¡Pero si ni siquiera sabemos porque nos citaron! - grito furioso el Fullbuster

Ya lo sé, la razón por la que los citamos es porque ustedes dos fueron seleccionados para realizar la primera película de la compañía Fairy Tail - dijo orgulloso el viejo

Fairy Tail records y Broadway Tail, ambas compañías pertenecientes a la empresa Fairy Tail, se unirán para filmar una cinta cinematográfica... es por eso que después de una largo proceso de selección de todos los artistas pertenecientes a esta empresa, hemos decidido que Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser sean los protagonistas de la primera película de la empresa - termino de aclarar la directora de Fairy Tail records

Pero si es una película, ¿Cual es el objetivo de poner a una estúpida cantante en ella? - pregunto el Dragneel

¡No hables así de mi amiga! - grito furiosa la rubia

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acaso vas a llamar a la policía, rubiecita? - se burlo el Dragneel

¡Dejen de pelear! - regaño el viejo – Natsu, primero que nada debes tratar a una dama con respeto y lo segundo es que esta película es un musical, es decir, deben actuar y bailar en la película

¡Yo no sé cantar! - reclamo el chico

¡Y Juvia no sabe actuar! - reclamo la peliazul – por lo menos no del todo – dijo esto ultimo susurrando

Es por eso que ustedes dos van a enseñarle al otro todo lo que saben, Gray tu le enseñaras como actuar a Juvia, y tu Juvia le enseñaras como cantar a Gray - sentencio la directora

¡¿Qué?! - dijeron los mencionados al mismo tiempo

"Yo no pienso enseñarle a una aburrida chica conservadora" - pensó el Fullbuster

"Yo no pienso enseñarle a un engreido" - pensó la Lockser

Como escucharon, cada uno le enseñara al otro lo que sabe... y para eso tan solo tienen 3 meses - dijo el director de Broadway Tail

¿Y si Juvia se rehusa a realizar esta tarea? - dijo enojada la chica

¿Y si yo también me rehuso a hacerlo? - dijo el Fullbuster

Bueno, pues ambos serán despedidos de la empresa - respondió la directora

Ambos chicos se quedaron mudos, si eran despedidos de la empresa, pues sus sueños se venían abajo, ambos habían trabajado mucho para lograr alcanzar su sueño y por una simple estupidez no iban a perder el fruto de tanto esfuerzo, así que hicieron lo más sensato que había... aceptar el trabajo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Acabada la reunión ambos directores se retiraron de la sala felices por el nuevo proyecto que empezaría la empresa, sobre todo porque este se llevaría a cabo en las manos de sus mejores artistas, Gray y Juvia. Los 4 chicos se quedaron en la sala de reuniones para así discutir el tema de las clases de actuación y canto.

Muy bien, Juvia tiene libres los fines de semana y los días martes y jueves para ensayar, los demás días está en Fairy Tail records grabando su nuevo CD - dijo la rubia mirando una libreta.

¿Porque sabes sus horarios, acaso eres una psicópata? - se burlo el Dragneel

Para tu información soy la mejor amiga y asistente de Juvia Lockser - respondió la Heartfilia

Flamitas, deja de molestarla - cuando el chico volteo para ver a su amigo pelirosa, este se encontraba espantado

Ella... ella... es... - dijo nervioso y a la vez feliz el Dragneel mientras apuntaba a la Lockser

¿Qué te pasa?... ¡Vamos reacciona Natsu! - dijo el Fullbuster mientras golpeaba al Dragneel

Rápidamente el chico pelirrosa se llevo al Fullbuster lejos de la oficina de reuniones.

Hielito... esa chica, es la estrella de Fairy Tail records, no me di cuenta desde un principio, pero al observar su cabellera azul pude deducir quien era... ella es la "cantante de las profundidades" o como en FT records la llaman... "la perfeccionista", por lo que he escuchado ella odia los errores, dicen que ha sido así desde que empezó a trabajar en Fairy Tail, dicen que es capaz de dejarte con daños psicológicos por causa de sus estrictas clases de canto - dedujo el chico

Y eso me importa porque... - dijo frio el chico

Porque ella será tu coestrella... Gray, si vas a actuar con ella debes tener cuidado para que tu mente no salga mas dañada de lo que esta - dijo el Dragneel riéndose un poco

A mí no me importa si me llevo bien con ella o no... Finalmente es otra chica más que protagonizara una película conmigo, después de este proyecto te juro que ella y yo no nos volveremos a hablar - dijo frio el pelinegro mientras se retiraba del lugar, para así volver a la sala de reuniones.

Tengo el presentimiento de que lo que dices es solo una más de tus mentiras - el ojijade siguió al Fullbuster

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Perdón por la demora, pero el imbécil de mi guardaespaldas tenía que decirme algo importante - dijo el chico sin darle importancia al asunto

Muy bien aquí están los horarios de los ensayos, están organizados por clase, así sabrás si debes ir a FT records o si debes quedarte en Broadway Tail - dijo la rubia

Pero si ni siquiera les di mis horarios - dijo sorprendido el pelinegro

Conoce bien a tus compañeros de trabajo, es una regla que todo artista debe conocer... el actor del hielo tiene demasiado tiempo libre por lo tanto no fue difícil para Juvia acomodar los horarios - respondió la Lockser de manera fría

¿Cómo sabes mi apodo? yo ni siquiera sabía el tuyo, hasta que ese idiota que viene ahí me lo dijo - dijo el chico apuntando al Dragneel que venía entrando en ese instante a la sala de reuniones

Así que ya sabes el apodo de Juvia... bueno deberás prepararte porque los entrenamientos de canto serán muy difíciles... muy bien Juvia se retira que tengan una linda tarde, Lucy-san suspende las actividades de hoy, y por favor llega a mi casa a las 19:00 necesito ir a _ese_ lugar, con su permiso - la chica se retiro

Esa chica si es sorprendente... linda, educada y misteriosa, todo lo que tú no eres ru-bie-cita - dijo burlón el pelirrosa

Nada de lo que digas me hará daño, finalmente yo no soy el chico que se está incendiando la ropa - dijo riéndose la Heartfilia

Eso no es... ¿Alguien huele a quemado?...¡Soy yo! - el ojijade empezó a correr por todo el lugar, para así salir de ahí y dirigirse hacia el baño

Buena broma rubia -se rio el Fullbuster a la vez que chocaba puños con la chica

Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia... asistente y mejor amiga de Juvia - dijo la rubia mientras le daba la mano al chico en señal de saludo

Gray Fullbuster - dijo el chico

Eso ya lo sé, Juvia ya me mostro tu expediente, se todo sobre ti - dijo la chica

Aun no entiendo cómo es que saben todo sobre mi - dijo el Fullbuster

Bueno, Juvia tiene en su poder el expediente de cada persona de la empresa Fairy Tail y por lo tanto puede conocer todo sobre sus compañeros de trabajo... Como esta vez tú trabajaras con ella, decidió que era hora de abrir tu expediente y bueno así llegamos a lo que paso cuando tú entraste a la sala de reuniones -explico la ojichocolate

Ok... esto es raro - dijo un poco espantado el Fullbuster

No te preocupes, Juvia solo revisa información especifica te puedo decir que tu información personal no corre peligro... Lo único que corre peligro eres tú - dijo la Heartfilia

Por? - pregunto el pelinegro

Por algo llaman a Juvia la perfeccionista - dijo la rubia despidiéndose

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Al día siguiente dos chicos se dirigían a FT records, la subcompañia de canto de Fairy Tail, era un enorme lugar, pero no tan grande como Broadway Tail. Era una compañía de tres pisos que ocupaba toda una cuadra, sus paredes eran de color blanco y a la entrada se encontraba la recepcionista

Buenos días mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss cantante y recepcionista de FT records ¿En que los puedo ayudar? - dijo una peliblanca sonriendo

¿Tú no eres acaso la hermana de Lisanna? - pregunto el Dragneel

Si... ¿Por?... Espera... ¿Natsu? - pregunto sorprendida la chica

Si ¿Acaso no te acordabas de mi, demonio? - pregunto burlón el Dragneel

Deja de llamarme así, sabes que no me gusta ese apodo - reclamo la albina

Mucha charla, vinimos por las clases de canto que tengo con Juvia - dijo frio el Fullbuster

Miren quien esta aquí Gray Fullbuster, el actor de hielo... - se burlo la chica - Juvia te espera en el segundo piso, primera puerta a la izquierda... fue un gusto volver a verte Natsu

No sabía que Lisanna tenía hermana - dijo el pelinegro mientras subían el ascensor

Pues la tiene - dijo el chico mientras bajaban del ascensor

¿En qué puerta era? - pregunto el Fullbuster

La primera a la derecha si no me equivoco - dijo el Dragneel

Cuando ambos chicos abrieron la puerta vieron a dos chicas practicando

Muy bien Lucy-san, cada vez mejoras mas tu técnica, si sigues así Mavis-san te contratara y serás una cantante al igual que Juvia- dijo feliz la Lockser

Al parecer Luigi se las da de cantante ahora - se burlo el pelirrosa

Cállate Dragneel... Cantar no es un juego - dijo cansada la rubia

Al parecer el actor del hielo se digno a aparecer, llegas 10 minutos tarde - reclamo la ojiazul

No es para tanto, finalmente igual llegue - dijo el chico restándole importancia

¡NO DIGAS QUE EL CANTO NO ES PARA TANTO, CANTAR ES MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE PIENSAS FULLBUSTER! - la chica cerró los ojos y se calmo, luego abrió los ojos y miro al pelinegro- aprenderás a vocalizar, tienes 3 minutos para ordenar tus cosas

Al parecer Juvia se enojo, mas les vale tener cuidado - dijo la rubia

No creo que sea para tanto - dijo despreocupado el actor de hielo

**5 minutos después**

¡FLAMAS SALVAME DE ESTA LOCA! - grito desesperado el pelinegro

Deja de jugar y sigue vocalizando - dijo enojada la chica

Tú te lo buscaste Fullbuster - dijo riéndose la rubia

* * *

**Yo: Hola Minna n.n/ he vuelto con un nuevo fic Gruvia : D este es mi nuevo proyecto y bueno, esta vez me centrare un poco más en la pareja de Natsu y Lucy, puede que encuentren mas parejas, pero oficialmente el fic es Gruvia y Nalu (obviamente mas Gruvia que Nalu xD)**

**Minako: Fic totalmente revisado y corregido por mí, además de una que otra ayuda a Meredy n.n**

**Yo: Exacto, mi amiga Minako ha aprobado este fic... ella los lee antes y si cree que algo anda mal, pues inmediatamente me avisa para que lo arregle :) Este fic también tiene el sello Minako xDD**

**Minako: Al fin veo un fic de Meredy que se centre un poco más en el Nalu asadasdsadsda *.***

**Yo: * se aleja un poco* muy bien, creo que mejor me despido antes de que empiece con sus ataques... Antes de irme quiero decirles que espero ver su aprobación del fic y bueno, eso me motiva a seguir con esta historia ^-^ ... también les digo que desde ahora en adelante si tienen alguna duda con la historia, pues pregúntenlas ya que desde ahora responderé sus reviews en la historia :D … por ultimo decirles que incorporare música a la historia para hacerla algo más interesante :3 …. Meredy fuera n.n/**

***~*~* Meredy *~*~* **


	2. ¿Esto es una salida o una cita?

**Hola mis sensuales y lindos lectores n.n/ aquí estoy trayéndoles la continuación de este fic :D antes de que empiecen a leer quiero agradecer sus reviews, enserio se los agradezco, su apoyo es lo que me hace continuar n.n**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente tanto como las canciones que uso en el fic y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen**

* * *

**De la ficción al amor hay un solo paso**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Esto es una salida o una cita?**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_¡FLAMAS SALVAME DE ESTA LOCA! - grito desesperado el pelinegro_

_Deja de jugar y sigue vocalizando - dijo enojada la chica_

_Tú te lo buscaste Fullbuster - dijo riéndose la rubia_

* * *

Gray, usted no sabe nada del canto – dijo enojada la chica – NI SIQUIERA SABE VOCALIZAR QUE ES LO MÁS FÁCIL DEL MUNDO!

Juvia si que da miedo – dijo susurrándole con miedo el Dragneel a la rubia

Ni que lo digas, cuando desafine por primera vez, termine mojada de pies a cabeza – dijo la chica

VAMOS, ES MUY SIMPLE SOLO ABRE LA BOCA Y DI: AAAAAAAAAAAAA – dijo la peliazul mientras que subia y bajaba la escala en su vocalización, a la vez que subía y bajaba la mano indicando sus subidas de tono

aaaaaaaaaaaii – canto el chico, pero lo único que consiguió fue desafinar

Después de mucho tiempo vocalizando, el Fullbuster, logró realizar bien los ejercicios propuestos por la Lockser, estaba totalmente exhausto, su voz no daba para más. El entrenamiento había sido muy duro, al fin el chico podía entender porque esa chica era conocida como "La perfeccionista" en Fairy Tail records, ella no soportaba ni un solo error cuando se refería al canto, ella se ponía seria, si uno comete una falta, pues no podrás descansar hasta que la corrijas.

Chicos! – dijo gritando la directora de FT records mientras abría la puerta del lugar.

Mavis, ¿Qué hace aquí?, según el itinerario, usted tiene la reunión con Juvia en 2 horas más – dijo la ojichocolate

Primero que nada, les vengo a entregar las canciones que cantarán en la película… el equipo las termino de escribir hoy en la mañana y se las he venido a entregar para que empiecen con los ensayos a penas Gray aprenda a cantar – dijo alegre la rubia – Lo segundo que les quería decir es que el nuevo single de Juvia ya está en internet para que todos lo puedan comprar online, y lo mejor de todo es que ya tiene miles de descargas en tan poco tiempo… eso era todo, por cierto Juvia la reunión entre nosotras se canceló, y te dejo como orden de que pases la tarde con Gray, necesito que se conozcan muy bien, la película requiere una cercanía entre ustedes, y por lo que he visto ambos ni siquiera se pueden hablar

Como usted diga Mavis-san – respondió cortésmente la Lockser, mientras en su mente pensaba lo horrible que podía ser salir con el chico

Ahora que lo recuerdo… Natsu… Lucy – dijo mirando a los nombrados – ustedes también formarán parte del elenco de la película, así que entrenaran junto con Gray y Juvia… no me decepcionen – dijo antes de irse definitivamente

Siiiiii! AL FIN LLEGO MI OPORTUNIDAD! – dijo saltando de alegría la rubia

Cálmate Lucy-san, lo que ahora importa es impresionar a Mavis-san para que así tú puedas integrarte como cantante oficial en FT records – dijo feliz la peliazul

No entiendo porque te emocionas tanto Luigi, finalmente es solo un papel, ni siquiera sabes si serás algún personaje importante – dijo restándole importancia el Dragneel

Es Lucy!...Para mí lo es todo esta oportunidad, llevo años esforzándome, entrenando con Juvia, he sido su asistente… todo para poder lograr impresionar a Mavis y así que me contrate como una de sus nuevas estrellas – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos la Heartfilia – ese es mi sueño desde pequeña, lograr ser una cantante como mi mama, poder transmitir esos hermosos sentimientos a la gente y poder demostrarle al mundo de que soy capaz… sé que tengo todo lo necesario, lo siento desde lo más profundo… solo no he tenido la oportunidad para demostrarlo, y ahora que la tengo no la pienso desperdiciar, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para así cumplir mi sueño

Algo ocurrió en la mente del chico, escuchar esas palabras de la chica lo impresionó de tal modo que no podía reaccionar. Su mejor amigo y protegido, Gray Fullbuster no pasó esto por desapercibido.

Fullbuster, te espero en mi casa a esta hora – dijo la ojiazul entregándole un papel al Fullbuster – espero que no llegues tarde, nos vemos

¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto confundido el Fullbuster

¿Acaso no recuerdas? – el chico negó con la cabeza, causando un suspiro de desaprobación por parte de la chica de ojos chocolatosos – Mavis les dijo que debían pasar la tarde juntos, deben conocerse mejor… lo mejor será que te apresures con las cosas que debes hacer porque a Juvia le molestan los retrasos

El actor de hielo se retiro de la sala de prácticas dejando a Lucy y Natsu solos en el lugar. La chica se encontraba ordenando sus cosas, mientras el chico la observaba constantemente

¿Me puedes dejar de mirar así? me molesta un poco – dijo sin voltearse la chica

Lo siento, pero lo que dijiste hace un momento, me recordó a alguien – confesó el Dragneel

Ehh? – preguntó confundida

Es que cuando era pequeño, yo viví mi infancia junto a una linda chica que su sueño también era ser una estrella y cada vez que la molestaba ella reaccionaba igual como tú lo has hecho, en realidad, tú me acabas de recordar a ella – el chico miraba hacia cualquier lado menos a la cara de la chica para que asi no lograra ver su notable sonrojo

Enserio? – dijo la chica asombrada

Ahora que lo pienso te pareces mucho a ella – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Me tengo que ir… enserio nose que decir con respecto a esa chica que conociste, pero bueno nos vemos Bye Bye – salió la chica de la habitación alzando la mano en señal de despedida

Ahora que lo pienso son muy parecidas… tal vez solo sea mi imaginación – susurró el Dragneel restándole importancia

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

La hora acordada llegó y Juvia estaba tranquilamente esperando al chico en el salón principal de su casa, ya estaba lista y preparada para la tarde junto al chico. Se había colocado un vestido simple de color blanco, en la cintura tenía una cinta de color azul la cual combinaba de sus ojos y ayudaba que el vestido se ajustara a su cintura, el cabello lo tenia recogido en una coleta mientras que dos mechones de cabello rodeaban cada lado de su cara.

Señorita Juvia, un tal señor Fullbuster la está esperando en la entrada – habló una sirvienta de cabellera rosa

Muy bien, dígale que Juvia va en camino – respondió la chica para así mirarse en el espejo que había en el lugar observando si todo estaba en orden

Hasta que apareces… para que veas que si soy puntual – rió el Fullbuster, pero al ver a la chica quedó congelado, estaba hermosísima

Muy bien, ves que no es muy difícil llegar puntual Gray, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante, Juvia no ha comido en todo el día – la chica sonrió causando un leve sonrojo en el chico

"Muy bien, primero ¿¡Que rayos me pasa!?, segundo… ella es muy diferente a como es en el trabajo, se nota que se lo toma muy enserio… sí que es hermosa… ESPERA, tú no puedes sentirte atraído por una chica que parece demonio, es muy estricta y-y es tan linda" – pensó el Fullbuster

Gray… Gray… GRAY – intentó sacarlo del trance la chica

¿Qué paso? – volvió en sí el chico

Juvia te preguntó si querías ir a un restaurante, pero no le contestaste – dijo algo confundida la chica

No hay problema, ven súbete al auto – el chico llevó a la chica hasta el vehículo y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta delantera

Ambos chicos no hablaron en el camino, solo se dedicaron a escuchar a la radio, donde cada 5 minutos colocaban una canción de la chica. No había mucho tráfico en el lugar por lo cual llegaron muy pronto a su destino, el café/restaurant TFClub, el chico estacionó el auto y le abrió cortésmente la puerta a la chica, dejándola entrar primero al local

Bienvenidos, ¿Quieren una mesa? – preguntó la recepcionista

Claro, si se puede que sea al lado de una ventana – pidió cortésmente la chica

Muy bien, síganme – los guió la chica a un lugar muy apartado del café, donde habían muy pocas personas – inmediatamente uno de nuestros meseros los atenderá

¿Por qué pediste cerca de una ventana? – preguntó el chico a la vez que se sentaba

Es que a Juvia le gusta observar el paisaje cuando come – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor? Finalmente este es el propósito de esta salida

Que te puedo decir, tengo 23 años, me gusta el frio, mi mejor amigo es Natsu.. no le digas a nadie eso ultimo… emmm no se que más decir – dijo el Fullbuster

Juvia tiene 21 años, le encanta el agua y bueno Lucy-san es como mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga… creo que eso es lo fundamental – dijo la chica

¿Qué quieren ordenar? – el mesero le entrego a cada uno un menú

Juvia solo quiere una ensalada – dijo la chica entregando la carta

A mi deme un plato de pasta – dijo el chico

Enseguida les traigo su pedido – el mesero se retiró

Gray ¿Qué te motivo para ser actor? – preguntó curiosa la chica

Bueno, cuando era pequeño me encantaba ver películas y bueno a veces me ponía enfrente del espejo y ensayaba algunas expresiones… cuando ya estaba en la escuela, me inscribí en algunas obras escolares y bueno así fue como cada vez me metí más en el asunto, un día un cazatalentos me ofreció formar parte del mundo de la televisión, pero lo rechace, porque mi más grande sueño era unirme a la compañía Fairy Tail, así fue como un día llegue donde Makarov y le pedí tan solo una oportunidad…el me la dio y bueno aquí me ves – relató el chico

Que lindo, es decir, que desde pequeño descubriste tu pasión… es algo parecido a lo que le sucedió a Juvia –admitió Juvia

Aquí esta su pedido, que tengan buen provecho – el mesero dejó los platos y se fue a atender a los demás clientes

Ambos chicos empezaron a comer sus respectivos platos, generándose un largo silencio, Juvia miraba fijamente por la ventana, mientras que Gray comía sin dejar de observar su comida, cuando ambos terminaron fue el momento en el cual el chico rompió aquel silencio

No me terminaste de contar, ¿Cómo fue que te interesaste por el canto? – preguntó el chico acomodándose mejor en la silla

Ahh si es cierto, es algo largo así que no te aburras… Juvia es huérfana desde lo que ella logra recordar y bueno Juvia siempre ha estado en un orfanato, ahí no tenía muchos amigos y bueno Juvia pasaba prácticamente todo el día sola, pero había una niña muy linda y tierna la cual me trataba como si fuera su hermana, ella se ganó todo el cariño de Juvia...Esa niña nunca dejaba sola a Juvia, siempre estaba ahí y además siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Un día ella no podía dormir y Juvia decidió cantar una canción de cuna para que esta se pudiera dormir, cuando Juvia termino ella le aplaudió muy fuerte y le dijo que tenía un potencial para ser cantante, inicialmente Juvia lo tomo como un juego, pero luego se dio cuenta de que así ella podía lograr ganar un poco de dinero y así poder sacarla a Juvia y a su pequeña "hermanita" del lugar. Con el tiempo Juvia logro conseguir un trabajo, donde el dinero que le pagaban Juvia lo utilizaba para pagar sus clases de canto. Cuando Juvia cumplió los 15 años ella debió abandonar el orfanato como todo niño a su edad lo hacía, con el dinero de su trabajo ella logro alquilar un apartamento y bueno la oportunidad se presento, una disquera le ofreció a Juvia firmar el contrato de sus sueños, pero todo no podía ser perfecto, el primer día de trabajo ella se dio cuenta de que era una mentira, lo único que querían era que Juvia prestara su voz para que otra se llevara la fama, así fue como Juvia decidio renunciar de Phantom Lord. Después de un año Fairy Tail llego a la vida de Juvia, Mavis-san la ayudo mucho a ella y en realidad se lo agradece porque gracias a ella Juvia logro tener y ser lo que es ahora, además de asignarle a Juvia una asistente tan buena como lo es Lucy-san… Cuando Juvia cumplió los 18 años ella decidió ir a buscar a su pequeña hermana y bueno, grande fue la sorpresa porque cuando Juvia volvió el orfanato, este estaba totalmente destruido por culpa de un incendio… según lo que los vecinos del sector le dijeron a Juvia, los niños fueron trasladados a otros orfanatos… y desde ese día Juvia no la ve… pero Juvia tiene la esperanza de que ella la está escuchando cada vez que ella aparece en la radio o en algún concierto… Juvia sabe que se volverán a encontrar algún día, y ese día Juvia sabrá que su esfuerzo valió la pena – la chica sin darse cuenta estaba llorando por recordar por todas las cosas que ha pasado, se las limpio con uno de sus pañuelos y empezó a mirar hacia la ventana para poder relajarse

Haz pasado por cosas muy difíciles, pero ¿podría saber el nombre de esa niña? – pregunto el Fullbuster con voz dulce

Se llamaba Wendy, Wendy Marvell, ella es la pequeña hermanita de Juvia – dijo la chica volviendo a mirar al chico a los ojos

El chico pidió la cuenta y se llevo a la chica del lugar, ambos se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a una de las plazas de la ciudad para poder pasar el rato

Juvia ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos debajo de ese árbol? – dijo el chico señalando

Claro – sonrió levemente

Juvia hay algo que me intriga desde que estamos en el restaurante ¿Cómo es que confías tanto en mi si apenas nos estamos conociendo? – pregunto el chico a la vez que se sentaba

Bueno, puede que seas un muy mal alumno – la chica rio un poco causando que el chico se enojara un poco – pero tienes algo que hace sentir a Juvia segura, es una sensación rara, pero Juvia cree que usted es una persona en la cual se puede confiar

Me alegra mucho de que confíes en mí, pero sabes en este momento estoy viendo a una Juvia distinta, eres muy distinta a como te vi en el trabajo – confeso el Fullbuster

Es que para Juvia el trabajo es algo serio donde tienes que poner lo máximo que tienes, no debes realizarlo mal, debes hacerlo con todas tus ganas, es por algo que la llaman "La perfeccionista" es porque Juvia no puede soportar que alguien realice las cosas de una manera que no muestre su potencial – dijo la chica mientras miraba el cielo – eso fue lo que me enseño Lyra-sensei – miro al chico

Lyra? Ella no es la cantante que murió hace algunos años en un accidente ferroviario? – pregunto impresionado el chico

Lamentablemente… ella era una gran maestra, además de tener una dulce voz – dijo mirando hacia la nada para luego mirar al chico – aun recuerdo la canción que me enseño para mi examen final… ¿Quieres que te la cante?

El chico asintió, el nunca había escuchado a la chica cantar en vivo, puede que esta sea muy famosa pero él nunca escucho sobre ella, se entero de su existencia gracias a su amigo, pero él nunca asistió a algún concierto de ella o algo parecido, la única vez que la escucho fue en la radio esa misma tarde, pero no era lo mismo a escucharla en vivo.

La chica se concentro y empezó a cantar

**(ESCUCHAR: Lyra's Song - Fairy Tail)**

Umareru koto ba kieyeku koto ba  
anata no naka ni ikitsuzekuru koto ba

_El chico miro a la chica impresionado por su dulce voz, esta solo tenia sus ojos cerrados_

tachidomori sona toki

yuuki he to kawaru

_La chica junto sus manos y se concentró más de lo que ya estaba_

saa arukidasou ano toki yori  
anatawo tsuyoku natteiru  
kara mou mayonaiwaide  
ano toki no kotoba wo shinijite

_El chico no dejaba de mirar a la chica, ella tenía una muy hermosa voz_

Cantas muy lindo – dijo el chico

Gracias – sonrió la chica

Vamos que te llevo a casa – dijo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano

Muchas Gracias – dijo aceptando la mano del chico

* * *

**Muy bien minna espero que les haya gustado el capi****tulo de hoy :3, de ahora en adelante verán canciones, estas puede que estén relacionada con Fairy Tail o puede que no n.n. Ahora contestare sus reviews**

**Sore-chan: Enserio aprecio que te haya gustado mi fic :3 en algunos casos veras capítulos dedicados al Nalu, pero en la gran mayoría habrá Gruvia dsaddasdas *.* tambien te quiero agradecer tu apoyo en mi primer fic n.n**

**Happysakura12: Muchas gracias por tu review n.n enserio aprecio que te haya gustado el cap y no te preocupes que el Gruvia sea lo mas principal en esta historia, aunque a veces habran algunos capítulos dedicados al Nalu :D**

**AnikaSukino 5d****: Enserio te reiste? *O* nunca se me ha dado el humor, en serio aprrecio que hayas dejado tu review diciendo eso, porque nunca he logrado escribir historias que hagan reir a la gente TT-TT estoy muy feliz n.n**

**fullbuster juvia: Como ya pudiste ver Gray sufrió mucho xDD, gracias por tu review y bueno te traje la conti lo más rápido que pude :3**

**Bueno minna esos fueron los reviews, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy n.n. Nos leemos (^o^)/**

***~*~* Meredy *~*~***


	3. Ahora somos amigos

**Hola mis sensuales y lindos lectores n.n/ aquí estoy con la continuación de este fic :D como siempre les agradezco sus reviews, estos son los que me hacen querer continuar con la historia :3… El cap de hoy esta dedicado al Nalu asi que espero que les guste w**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro mashima, yo solo invento una historia con sus personajes**

* * *

**De la ficcion al amor hay un solo paso**

**Capitulo 3: Ahora somos amigos**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Cantas muy lindo – dijo el chico_

_Gracias – sonrió la chica_

_Vamos que te llevo a casa – dijo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano_

_Muchas Gracias – dijo aceptando la mano del chico_

Gracias por traer a Juvia a su casa – agradeció la chica

De nada, nos vemos mañana en Broadway Tail – dijo el chico antes de encender el auto e irse del lugar

**A la mañana siguiente**

Muy bien Lucy-san ¿Estas preparada para vivir tu primer día de practica? – pregunto a la chica

Claro, desde hoy empieza mi travesía para lograr cumplir mi sueño – dijo alzando su puño

Bienvenidas a Broadway Tail, soy Kinana ¿En que las puedo ayudar? – saludo a las dos chicas la recepcionista del lugar

Estamos buscando a Gray Fullbuster, venimos para practicar para la nueva película – indico la rubia

Ya veo – reviso su computadora – se encuentra en el edificio principal, piso 2, al final del pasillo, la puerta grande

Muchas gracias por su ayuda – las chicas se encaminaron hacia el lugar indicado

El lugar era mucho más grande comparado a Fairy Tail records, se podía decir que era cuatro veces más grande de lo que este era. Tenía distintos teatros, cada uno equipado para recrear cada una de las escenas que se necesitan para una obra teatral, en el centro del lugar, se puede ver un gran edificio de unos 13 pisos de alto, ahí es donde se realizan los trabajaos administrativos del lugar, además de encontrarse las diversas salas de ensayo.

Permiso – dijo una peliazul entrando al lugar

Pasen, no se preocupen que estamos organizando el lugar para ensayar – dijo el Fullbuster para explicar el porqué del gran desorden del lugar

Mientras Gray y Natsu ordenaban el lugar, ambas chicas fueron a acomodar sus cosas para luego así empezar a hablar entre ellas

Muy bien, empecemos… necesito saber que tanto saben disimular una expresión, así que yo les diré una emoción y ustedes deberán representarla, comencemos… felicidad – todos los "estudiantes" colocaron una sonrisa en su cara – perfecto, pasemos a la seriedad – ninguno se movió, todos ponían una perfecta cara de seriedad – ahora algo más difícil, enojo – el chico se empezó a pasear entre los chicos dando indicaciones – Lucy frunce mas el seño, Muy bien Juvia, Natsu pareciera que quisieras ir al baño – se rio el chico

¿Qué dijiste refrigerador? – pregunto molesto el chico

No es para tanto, cálmate flamas… muy bien ahora lo más difícil… la tristeza – hablo el chico – Lucy y Natsu tendrán que practicar mejor su expresión, está bien pero no dan la impresión de que realmente les apena algo… Juvia tu realizaste todo los ejercicios bien, al parecer tienes practica – felicito el actor de hielo

Es que cuando Juvia estudio música, le tuvieron que enseñar actuación musical, Juvia debía adecuarse al sentimiento de la canción, pero eso es todo lo que sabe Juvia, en lo demás que consiste actuar, ella es horrible – confeso la peliazul

Eso es cierto, ni siquiera puede decir una mentira sin que nadie se dé cuenta – se rio la rubia

Muy bien… eso creo que con algo de práctica lo solucionaremos… Natsu, Lucy ustedes tienen la tarde libre, me enfocare en Juvia hoy, otro día en ustedes hoy… pueden retirarse – ordeno el chico

No te preocupes Lucy-chan, nos vemos más tarde… por ahora ve a tu casa y descansa – dijo la cantante de las profundidades

Muy bien, nos vemos – la chica tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar, al mismo tiempo que el peligrosa

Gray-sama usted quería que esos dos pasaran la tarde juntos ¿Cierto? – pregunto la chica mirando a su "maestro de actuación"

Pues claro, no creas que no note que entre ellos hay cierta química, puede que se peleen, pero creo que esos dos se gustan… espera ¿Me dijiste Gray-sama? – pregunto algo confundido el chico

Pues claro – sonrió la chica

Ok… - dijo restándole importancia – empecemos, que no tenemos toda la tarde… aunque podríamos hacer algo mucho mejor

Creo que Juvia ya entendió lo que usted quiere decir – la chica empezó a reírse de una manera muy malévola

**En las afueras del lugar**

Vamos Lucy ¿Acaso no me consideras tu amigo? – dijo de manera infantil el chico

Pues no, no te considero mi amigo… hace tan solo un dia nosotros nos estábamos peleando ¿Acaso no recuerdas Salamander? – dijo fría la chica

Vamos no seas mala, lo que paso ya paso, ahora somos amigos – hizo un puchero el chico, causando que la chica se riera

Muy bien, te acompañare a dejar a tu hermano a la escuela ¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba? – pregunto a chica

Mi hermano está en mi casa y bueno su colegio está al otro lado de la ciudad – dijo sin inmutarse, causando que la chica diera un gran salto – ya dijiste que si así que ahora no te puedes negar

Muy bien – dijo sin ánimos la rubia

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al apartamento del chico para recoger al hermano de este e ir a dejarlo a su escuela. El pequeño niño se llamaba Happy, bordeaba los 10 años y lo más característico de este era su cabellera de color azul cielo, pero lo más destacable de su personalidad es que era muy revoltoso. No se demoraron mucho en llegar a destino, tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar.

Muy bien Happy, te vienes con la tía Porlyusica y Charle cuando salgas de la escuela – indico el hermano mayor

Aye sir! – grito el pequeño niño antes de entrar corriendo al lugar

Ahora que lo pienso, estamos muy cerca de mi casa – la chica miraba en todas las direcciones

¿Enserio? – Pregunto el chico – YO QUIERO IR

Déjame ver si ando con las llaves, generalmente yo me quedo en la casa de Juvia a dormir, por lo cual no paso mucho tiempo en mi apartamento – la chica seguía investigando en su cartera, de la cual saco un lindo llavero en forma de estrella – paras tu suerte si las traje, ven vamos para que te invitare algo de comer

Eres muy buena Luce – grito celebrando el chico, mientras iniciaban la caminata

¿Luce? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? ¿No que yo soy rubiecita? – pregunto algo confundida la chica

Pues me caes bien, así que prefiero darte un apodo más lindo que el de rubia, eres muy divertida… sobre todo cuando pones esas expresiones tuyas – el chico causo un gran sonrojo por parte de la chica

Cállate… - dijo avergonzada mientras se detenía frente a un gran edificio de 10 pisos -Hemos llegado – dijo la chica, abriendo la puerta del lugar – vamos que mi casa está en el piso 5

Ambos chicos subieron el ascensor, cuando el par descendió de este , ambos chicos se colocaron frente al apartamento 507, hogar de la chica.

Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa – dijo la chica lanzando las llaves a una mesita cercana

Wow… es … GENIAL – grito el chico admirando las cosas de la Heartfilia, y como no iba a ser para tanto si esta tenía un televisor de 52 pulgadas y varias consolas de videojuegos

¿Te gusta? Son mis mayores tesoros, no puedo evitar que cada vez que salga una nueva consola de videojuegos la deba comprar… cuando no estoy trabajando para Juvia me siento aquí a jugar un buen rato… no le digas a nadie que me avergüenza un poco – dijo orgullosa la chica, pero al decir la última frase su tono de voz se volvió algo apenado

No puedo creer que tengas todo esto, yo en mi casa con suerte tengo mi Xbox – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos el chico

Bueno, es que no realizo muchos gastos, además la paga por ser la asistente de una famosa cantante es muy buena ¿sabes? – la chica se dirigió al sofá de la casa, para luego encender la radio

Luce… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? … es que me he pensado algo desde la última vez que nos vimos y bueno, necesito preguntártelo para que esta duda se me vaya – la chica lo miro extrañada

Claro, dime – la chica le indico al pelirrosa que se sentara

Sere directo… ¿Tu madre se llama Layla? – pregunto sin rodeo el chico

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto confundida la chica, mientras que el chico formaba una gran expresión de felicidad en su rostro

Lo sabia!, sabía que mi mente no me estaba jugando una mala pasada... Luce ¿No me reconoces?... soy yo el niño con el cual jugabas a los 7 años, nos separamos cuando cumplí los 10 años por culpa de los negocios de mi padre en el extranjero – explico el chico

Lo siento Natsu, pero de mi infancia no tengo muchos recuerdos, es decir, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hice cuando pequeña, hay veces que recuerdo algunas cosas, pero en si casi toda mi niñez esta en blanco para mi… lo siento, fue por culpa de una amnesia que me dio de pequeña, y bueno solo tengo recuerdos desde mis 13 años de edad – dijo algo triste la chica

Lo siento… Bueno, lo que me importa es que mis sospechas eran ciertas, desde el momento en que dijiste esas bellas palabras en el FT records, no he podido sacarme de la mente la idea de que tú fueras esa niña de la cual tenía vagos recuerdos… has cambiado demasiado, antes usabas lentes y tu pelo era mucho más corto de lo que es ahora, además tu forma de vestir cambio demasiado, con razón no te reconocí de inmediato…. antes eras toda una nerd – rio por lo bajo el chico provocando que la rubia le diera un fuerte golpe en su cabeza

Es que me deje crecer el pelo, y bueno a los 16 años decidí empezar a usar lentes de contacto, además de que tome la decisión de empezar a ser algo mas femenina con respecto a mi ropa – explico la chica mientras el pelirrosa se quejaba del golpe de la chica - ¿Quieres algo de comer? tengo un pie de limón que me sobro de ayer

Claro – respondió el chico ya aliviado del dolor, la rubia se levanto y fue en dirección a la cocina, mientras el chico empezó a observar cada cosa en el living de la Heartfilia

¿Quieres jugo de naranja? – grito desde la cocina Lucy

Si, por favor – el chico encontró un pequeño cuaderno al lado del televisor, este estaba decorado a mano, era muy lindo, la portada tenía varias estrellas en el, además de los simbolos del zodiaco dibujado en esta.

Aquí están las cosas – la chica coloco los platos en la mesita de centro, para luego dirigir la mirada a donde se encontraba el pelirrosa - ¿Q-Que ha-haces con eso?

¿Qué es esto? – el chico abrió el cuaderno, dejando ver unas cuantas letras escrita, la estructura era muy similar a la de una canción

N-no toques eso – la chica le arrebato el cuaderno y lo miro con una cara de vergüenza

Al parecer escribes canciones – dijo con una mirada maléfica el chico – DEJAME VER, DEJAME VER, DEJAME VER

No, no y no! – dijo esquivando cada intento del chico de arrebatarle el cuaderno

Por favooooooooor – dijo haciendo puchero el Dragneel

Muy bien, pero con la condición de que me escuches cantar … espera voy por la pista– dijo rendida la chica

Despues de 1 minuto, la chica salió de una habitación con un CD en la mano, apago la radio, para luego colocar el CD en esta, abrió su cuaderno y empezó a cantar

(**ESCUCHAR: Fairy Tail OVA Ending #1 – Nichijou Sanka)**

_EVERY DAY EVERY NIGHT EVERY TIME EVERYWHERE_

_Tadoritsuku yo, Kibou to iu sono basho e_

_La chica cerró los ojos y empezó a guiarse por la música, mientras que el pelirrosa miraba asombrado a la rubia_

_Shippai bakkari de, hekonde bakari_

_Shimpai kakete bakari de gomen._

_DONMAI itsu de mo koe kakete kurete_

_Soba ni ite kurete SANKYU._

_La chica empezo a girar por toda la habitación, a la vez que bailaba_

_Sekaijuu wo tabi shite takusan yume tsukande_

_Minna to no kono jikan wo tsunaide iketara!_

_El chico no despegaba los ojos de la chica, su voz era increíblemente dulce_

_EVERY DAY EVERY NIGHT EVERY TIME EVERYWHERE_

_Kono basho ni wa, Kokochi yoi kaze ga fuiteru (This Place)_

_EVERY DAY EVERY NIGHT EVERY TIME EVERYWHERE_

_Konna mainichi, Daiji ni shitai yo zutto_

_La chica levanto se detuvo frente al chico mientras colocando ambas manos en su cintura haciendo una pose indicando que había terminado_

El chico aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia, mientras que esta se sonrojaba y guardaba la pista en una pequeña cajita y lo dejaba al lado del televisor

No puedo creer que cantes asa – dijo sin dejar de aplaudir el chico

Bueno, he practicado con Juvia, me ha ayudado mucho… y hace ya unos 6 meses decidí que era hora de crear mi propia canción, y bueno esto fue lo que salió, la letra la estuve escribiendo durante 1 mes y la música la escribí en tan solo dos semanas – explico la chica

Tienes un gran talento… te pido perdón por burlarme de tus sueños – dijo algo triste el chico

No te preocupes, finalmente se que algún día lo lograre y podre sacar un disco – dijo feliz la chica - ¿Quieres ver algo genial?

Mmmm… SI – respondió el chico, para asi ser arrastrado por la rubia a una habitación

Taraaan esta es mi sala de música privada, llevo años invirtiendo en ella… pero claro mi prioridad son los videojuegos – aclaro la chica

Es enorme, tienes de todo, micrófonos, batería, piano y hasta tienes una guitarra eléctrica – dijo mientras se paseaba por el lugar el chico de cabellera rosa

He ahorrado mucho tiempo para crear esta sala, son 2 largos años de duro trabajo… parte de mi salario se iba en consolas de videojuegos o simplemente algunos juegos , y otra para la comida de mi hogar, pero he ahorrado de a poco y logre juntar lo suficiente para crear esta sala… aquí fue donde grabe la música para la canción que escuchaste hace poco – dijo orgullosa la chica

Veo que te apasiona esto del canto – dijo feliz el chico

Me apasiona y mucho, esto es muy serio para mi… ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué es lo que te apasiona a ti?, es que bueno tu sabes de mi pasión por las trillones de veces que lo digo, además de que supuestamente nos conocemos de niños, pero bueno sabes que no me acuerdo de ti y ahora apenas te estoy conociendo – dijo la ojichocolate

No te preocupes…Mi pasión no es una que sea de las más extravagantes, no me interesa ni cantar, ni bailar, ni tampoco actuar, para mí la película que grabaremos es solo un simple pasatiempo… perdón si te ofendo un poco, pero encuentro todo ese tipo de cosas como algo sin importancia en este mundo, no puedo negar que me encanta hacer esas cosas, pero no me interesan como profesión y menos como una pasión… yo creo que mi pasión es proteger a la gente que quiero, por ejemplo, puede que hielito y yo nos peleemos demasiado, pero yo lo quiero como un hermano y soy su guardaespaldas para así evitar que sus fans se lo coman vivo… creo que eso es lo que más me apasiona, es por esa razón que me volví guardaespaldas, para así proteger a cada persona que me importa – el chico se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación

Eres muy adorable… - dijo la chica en respuesta a todo el relato del chico – ahora que lo pienso, hemos estado bastante tiempo sin pelear, hasta parecemos amigos… ¿Sabes? Me caes muy bien Dragneel

Y tu a mi Luce, pero recuerda algo… nosotros ya somos amigos – aclaro el pelirrosa

La rubia se rio levemente y luego le extendió la mano al chico – entonces seremos amigos, pero de los mejores – el Salamander estrecho la mano de esta

De los mejores – repitió sin rodeos – Vamos a comer, que mi estomago aclama por comida urgentemente

Vamos a comer – rio la chica, mientras esta empezaba a caminar en dirección a la sala

¿Lucy? – llamo a la rubia

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica, mientras se detenía delante de la puerta

¿Podemos jugar después en alguna de tus consolas? – pregunto el chico emocionado

Claro Natsu, lo que tu quieras – dijo dulcemente la chica

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL DEPARTAMENTO**

Al parecer valió la pena seguirlos Gray-sama, esos dos se ven tan lindos juntos – dijo con corazones la chica en una escalera

Por lo menos son amigos ahora – dijo el chico mientras estaba subido en otra escalera

Lucy-san está creciendo, ya no necesita de Juvia – empezó a llorar la chica levemente – Natsu-san debe cuidarla bien o si no se las ver con Juvia

No te preocupes, si le hace algo, pues le diré a Erza y ahí sí que deberá temer por su vida – se burlo el chico

¿Gray-sama? – dijo bajando la chica de la estructura de metal

¿Qué pasa? – dijo este mientras también se bajaba de la escalera a la cual estaba subido

Juvia y usted ¿También son amigos? – pregunto con mirada inocente la chica

Claro, después de la salida que tuvimos obviamente que somos amigos, además ya no me tratas como si fuera una escoria – empezó a reir levemente

Es porque Juvia ya lo considera como una buena persona, y no como un estúpido actor que lo único que le importa la fama y el dinero – explico la chica

Me parece eso, además la idea que tenia de ti de una chica conservadora tambien desapareció en esa salida…Muy bien, vamos a terminar de ensayar, que mínimo debes aprender a hablar según el sentimiento que te indique – dijo el Fullbuster, mientras se dirigía a una auto

Vamos, pero Juvia insiste en que usted es un profesor demasiado blando… usted debería mojar a sus alumnos si no realizan bien los ejercicios – la chica causo que el chico casi se tropezara por el comentario que esta hizo

**En el departamento**

Natsu, no toques mis controles mientras tienes la manos sucias – reclamo la chica

ño ñaño ño ñe ñiero (Yo hago lo que quiero)– dijo con la boca llena el chico, mientras manoseba los controles con la mano llena de crema

Si seras – dijo la chica para empezar a pegarle al chico

Eres maaaala Luce – reclamo el chico mientras tragaba la comida

Pues eso te ganas por hacer cosas que no debes – dijo enojada la rubia

Ahora es el turno de mi venganza…. COSQUILLAS – gritó el chico para asi empezar a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, la cual no paraba de reír

Natsu y Lucy se llevaron toda la tarde jugando como unos niños pequeños, mientras que Gray y Juvia practicaban la técnica actuación de esta última… ¿Qué les deparara el futuro a estas personas?... pues lo verenmos en el próximo capitulo n.n/ (N/A: parece programa de televisión esto xDDD)

* * *

**Ahora que ya leyeron quisiera saber sus opiniones acerca del cap… ¿Soy buena con el Nalu? ¿Me hace falta más romance? ¿Creen que debería pasar más cosas entre ellos? Si pudieran aconsejarme realmente lo apreciaría :3**

**Ahora responderé sus reviews**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Ahora ya se sabe quien es la persona de la que habla Natsu…era mas que obvio xDD Gracias por tu review :3**

**fullbuster juvia: Muchas gracias… realmente aprecio que te guste el fic, porque en realidad me resulta difícil planear los momentos mas románticos u.u, pero a veces salen como si nada tal cmo paso con la cita de Gray y Juvia xDD**

**Sore-chan: Me encanta que en los fics Gray sea el que de el primer paso es por eso que decidi aplicarlo aquí n.n … ¡QUE VIVA EL GRUVIA! \(^o^)/**

**Bueno esos fueron los reviews, espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy y bueno no lo publique antes por el asunto de las fiestas y tambien porque Fanfiction nos estaba troleando a Minako y a mi, pero finalmente se arreglo y ella pudo publicar el especial navideño (el cual le obligue a escribir xDD okno ._. simplemente a ella le tocaba hacer un especial xD) y yo publicar el cap :3**

**Se despide…**

***~*~ Meredy ~*~* **


	4. Más y más practica

**Hola mis sensuales y lindos lectores n.n/ nos volvemos a leer en una nueva edición de esta historia n.n les quiero agradecer por los lindos review que me dejan, en realidad los aprecio mucho… recuerden que las respuestas de los reviews están al final del cap :3 A LEER!**

* * *

**De la ficción al amor hay un paso**

**Capitulo 4: Más y más practica**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Eres maaaala Luce – reclamo el chico mientras tragaba la comida_

_Pues eso te ganas por hacer cosas que no debes – dijo enojada la rubia_

_Ahora es el turno de mi venganza…. COSQUILLAS – gritó el chico para asi empezar a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, la cual no paraba de reir_

POV LUCY

Llevamos casi un mes ensayando para la película, hemos progresado demasiado, Natsu y yo ya dominamos a la perfección lo que es el baile, mientras que por el lado de la actuación y el canto aun tenemos uno que otros errores. Gray ya puede cantar y bailar, solo que según Juvia le falta la transmisión de sentimientos. Por el contrario, Juvia es la que mas ha avanzado, ella ya ha logrado dominar lo que es la actuación y bueno el canto que se le puede decir si, finalmente ella es la profesora… además bailando es una de las mejores.

Hoy debemos presentar un ejercicio que nos puso Juvia, este consiste en realizar una mini presentación. Según ella es para poder observar los detalles que aun nos hace falta mejorar.

POV NORMAL

**(ESCUCHAR: Fairy Tail OVA Opening 2 [Blow Away])**

_WE WILL BLOW AWAY mukai kaze ni tachimukai_

_Subete tsuyosa ni kae RISING_

_BLOW AWAY kanashimi sae norikoete_

_Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze_

_Natsu avanza unos cuantos pasos adelante robándose el protagonismo_

_BURN moeagaru kobushi ni chikai_

_Itsudemo honki miseteyaru maji de_

_Gray se adelanta para ahora el ser el centro de atención, aprovecha de empujar a Natsu_

_FREEZE mayoi nante itetsukasete_

_Shinjiru mirai egakeru sa_

_Natsu empuja a Gray y se coloca en el centro de la sala de ensayos_

_Makesou ni nattara oshiero yo_

_Donna toki datte tasuke ni iku zo_

_Ahora Gray empuja a Natsu nuevamente quedando él en el centro_

_Yoke na osewa da ze dakedo maa_

_Sukoshi kansha wa suru ze_

_Esta vez ambos se colocan en el centro y comienzan a bailar _

_WE CAN BLOW AWAY donna kabe mo buchiyaburi_

_Omoi yuuki ni shite RISING_

_BLOW AWAY kurushimi sae norikoete_

_Saikou no nakama to issho ni _

Muy bien chicos, Juvia esta muy conforme con el trabajo que han realizado – aplaudió la chica – y tu Lucy-san, que te puedo decir la canción que escribiste es muy linda, me quede sin palabras

Que te dije – susurro el pelirrosa a la chica a la vez que le daba suaves codazos al brazo de la chica

Gracias – le susurro de vuelta

Muy bien chicos, esta es la impresión final de Juvia – llamo la atención de todos – primero Juvia debe decir que han progresado demasiado en menos de un mes… segundo, su canto ya esta prolijo, no hay ninguna queja, solo deben fijarse en no desafinar… tercero… AL FIN LOGRAN CONMOVER A JUVIA CON SUS PRESENTACIONES – la peliazul empezó a llorar apenas dijo esto ultimo

No te pongas asi Juvia – empezaron a consolar los chicos

Minna – se abrió de un golpe la puerta – tengo buenas noticias

Directora Mavis ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la rubia

Bueno, les quiero decir que ya hemos terminado el guión de la película, supongo que han ensayado las canciones – dijo la rubia causando que todos dieran una respuesta negativa – bueno no importa, aun queda mucho… ¿Cómo van las practicas?

Muy bien Mavis… Lucy, Natsu y yo ya hemos logrado dominar el canto, mientras que también todos nosotros hemos logrado aprender a bailar a la perfección – respondió el Fullbuster orgulloso

Además, gracias a Hielito hemos aprendido a actuar, aunque junto a Lucy aun nos falta practicar un poco más – agrego el pelirrosa

Con eso me basta… chicos les debo dar a conocer dos noticias – dijo la directora de FT records – pues primero les debo decir que la historia de la película se basa en Mitchie y Shane – apunto a Juvia y a Gray – ambos se conocerán en un campamento de música, en el cual Mitchie aprenderá a ser toda una estrella del canto, ambos tendrán altos y bajos, pero finalmente se dan cuenta de que sienten algo por el otro… y lo mejor es que ya le tenemos pensada hasta una secuela – dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos – la película se titulara "Camp Rock Fairy"

¿Y nosotros Mavis? – pregunto la rubia

Tu Lucy serás la villana de Mitchie, Tess… mientras que tu Natsu seras uno de los hermanos de Gray – respondió la directora – la segunda noticia es que los presentaremos en dos semanas ante la prensa anunciando su actuación en la película, por lo cual deberán preparar una canción y cantarla enfrente de ellos… inicialmente era para dos meses mas, pero como veo que van también lo voy a adelantar

Espere Directora… ya se fue – dijo la Heartfilia

¿Y qué haremos ahora? – pregunto el Dragneel

Pues vamos a ensayar una canción – dijo el Fullbuster – pero no se cual

De eso no se preocupen, es más Juvia ya planifico lo que sería nuestra presentación – dijo feliz la chica – por el momento tienen el fin de semana libre

Wujuuu!...Vamos Luce, vamos a jugar videojuegos – el chico arrastro a la chica fuera de la sala de practicas

Chotto Natsu – grito en un intento fallido de zafarse del chico

Aun no entiendo como esos dos aun no se dicen lo que sienten, ha pasado casi un mes y esos dos no los separa nadie – bufo el actor de hielo

A Juvia le parece que van haciendo las cosas lentamente, hoy son amigos, mañana tal vez algo mas – sonrió dulcemente causando un sonrojo en el chico

J-Juvia ¿Qué te parece si …. Bueno, vamos a mi casa en la montaña? – la pregunta causo que la chica lo mirara confundida – B-buen no es que vayamos en un cita o eso – dijo nervioso, pero luego se calmo – solo quiero pasar un rato con mi amiga

La chica rio levemente – no hay problema Gray-sama, Juvia estará encanta de ir a su casa en la montaña… ¿Pero no cree que habrá mucho frio? digo, como es invierno

Pues por esa es la razón por la cual te invito, en esta época el lugar está cubierto de nieve y te debo decir que es muy hermoso el paisaje – comentó el pelinegro

Entonces Juvia acepta… ¿Cuándo saldremos? – pregunto la chica

Esta noche si no te molesta – dijo el chico

Entonces Juvia lo estará esperando en su casa, nos vemos Gray-sama – se despidió la chica antes de irse por la puerta del lugar

**10:00 PM**

No te preocupes Lucy-san tan solo será un fin de semana, finalmente no he tenido descanso en un mes – hablo la chica mediante su celular

"Ya lo sé Juvia, pero tú prometiste ayudarme con una nueva canción" – hablo por el otro lado de la línea la chica

Cuando Juvia vuelva del viaje te ayudara Lucy-san… Gomen se le había olvidado por completo a Juvia – la chica empezó a caminar con su bolso en mano hacia el salón de su casa mientras seguía hablando por teléfono

"Bueno no importa, pero cuídate y que Gray no se sobrepase contigo" –advirtió con tono serio mediante el celular la Heartfilia

No te preocupes Lucy-san, que Gray-sama y Juvia tan solo son amigos – rio la chica mientras colgaba el teléfono

Señorita Lockser, el señor Fullbuster ha venido por usted – dijo una de las sirvientas del lugar

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el Lunes Virgo-san, le encargo la mansión por el momento – se despidió la chica

Como usted ordene señorita Juvia – hizo una reverencia

Juvia ya esta lista Gray-sama – dijo la chica mientras salía con su maleta

Dame eso Juvia que debe estar algo pesado – le arrebato la maleta a la chica y la coloco en los asientos traseros de su auto

Así ambos chicos iniciaron su viaje hacia las montaña, en la cual se ubicaba la casa que Gray Fullbuster había mencionado. Fueron 3 largas horas de viaje, pero al fin pudieron llegar a una cabaña de madera ubicada alrededor de varios pinos, la nieve que estaba alrededor le daba cierto toque hogareño que le encantaba al chico

Esta es la casa de la que te hable Juvia – el chico bajo las maletas del auto – la herede de mis padres, estaba muy destrozada cuando me la dieron, pero gracias a mi trabajo la he podido remodelar para que quede tal cual como la ves… esta es la primera vez que vengo después de que la remodelaran

Es muy linda Gray-sama – la chica abrió la puerta para quedar impresionada – y por dentro es hermosa… se ve tan acogedor

Gracias… llevare tus maletas al cuarto que utilizaras – dijo el chico mientras desaparecía en una habitación del lugar

Gray-sama tiene un piano? – la chica se sentó frente a este

Si, era de mi "hermana" – el Fullbuster apareció y cuando menciono a su hermana realizo un gesto indicando las comillas de la oración

Como que "hermana"? – repitió la chica el gesto

Mira – el chico tomo una silla y se sentó cerca de la Lockser –yo fui adoptado por una mujer llamada Ul, era una muy linda persona, me ayudo cuando estaba sin hogar y sin mi familia… cuando llegue a su casa, es decir, esta misma en la cual estamos, ella me presento a otro de sus hijos adoptados y también a su hija legitima, Ultear… ella era la prodigio de la familia, sabía hacer de todo y bueno un día nuestra madre le compro este piano y Ultear empezó a tocarlo para satisfacerla, a Ul le encantaba… pero cuando nuestra madre murió, Ultear no quiso saber nada mas de esta casa y menos del piano… los dejo aquí y bueno, Lyon que es mi otro hermano también no quería saber nada de este lugar, así que decidí tomar yo como herencia este lugar y las cosas que habían aquí, mientras que Lyon y Ultear se llevaron los ahorros de Ul, pase mucho tiempo sin venir aquí, ya que cuando ella murió yo aun seguía estudiando… cuando empecé a trabajar logre remodelar el lugar, pero lo que más me sorprendió era que lo único que permaneció intacto, sin polvo y sin nada fue este piano

Supongo que usted debe extrañar a su madre… este piano debe tener un significado para usted – la peliazul rozo las teclas con su mano izquierda

Claro que lo tiene, pero no lo sé tocar así que está ahí sin ningún uso – dijo el chico

Si gusta Juvia puede tocar algo – sonrió la chica hacia el Fullbuster

Claro que quiero – le respondió el pelinegro

**(Escuchar: Nadja Applefield - Waltz #5 piano)**

La chica empezó a teclear el piano mientras se perdía en la melodía, el chico solo se digno a disfrutar inigualable melodía sin decir nada.

El Fullbuster se distrajo observando cada parte de la peliazul, su brillante cabellera, su tez palida, su perfecta figura. No podía decir nada de ella era simplemente hermosa, cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos volteo rápidamente avergonzado, pero Juvia no se dio cuenta de nada, esta seguía concentrada mientras tocaba el piano con los ojos cerrados. Al ver que esta no había visto su comportamiento volvió a observarla y admirar cada parte de ella, no podía creer lo que ella le causaba. Finalmente la razón para invitarla al lugar era conocerla más, puede que se hayan convertido en amigos, pero con Natsu y Lucy cerca ambos no hablaban tanto como el quería, el tenia un deseo enorme de saber su personalidad de conocerla y de admirarla todo lo que podía, obviamente no se lo diría a ella porque sería muy vergonzoso perder su papel de chico indiferente de ella, pero era inevitable, frente a ella él se sentía vulnerable, pero él no entendía la razón de su propio comportamiento.

La chica abrió los ojos y miro al chico mientras seguía tocando, le brindo una cálida sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en la melodía que se encontraba tocando, el chico solo pudo observar hacia cualquier lado para que la chica no notara su evidente sonrojo.

**FIN TRACK**

La peliazul termino de tocar y se acomodo en el asiento, miro al chico y le volvió a sonreir

¿Sabes?, esta es la primera canción que Juvia le mostro a Wendy cuando empezó a aprender piano, mientras Juvia tocaba ella pudo recordarla y volver a sentir esa sensación de que alguien aprecia tu música – dijo la chica mirando fijamente al pelinegro

Veo que esa tal Wendy es muy importante para ti, me gustaría poder ayudarte para que la puedas encontrar – la ánimo mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la ojiazul

Muchas gracias Gray-sama – la chica se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación – Juvia va a colocarse la pijama

No te preocupes que yo también iba a hacer lo mismo – dijo el Fullbuster

La chica salió de su habitación con un pijama de dos piezas azul, la parte de arriba era totalmente celeste, mientras que la parte inferior tenía un estampado de gotas de agua. Cuando se dirigió hacia el salón principal, pudo distinguir una melodía que conocía, el pelinegro había colocado un CD en la pequeña radio que tenía en el lugar

**(Escuchar: Ashita No Nadja~Etoile~(Cancion de Cuna)~)**

_La chica de cabellos azules empezó a cantar la dulce melodía_

_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu__  
__Ai no uta kanaderu makiba no kaze yasashiku__  
__Kotori mo koyagi mo haha ni idakare__  
__Yume nite asobu no ha hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa um__  
__Sugiyuku kyou no hi no hohoemi wo tenohira ni__  
__Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo_

_La chica empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el salón y luego junto sus manos para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su voz_

_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu__  
__Izumi ni tsuki no fune sazanami ni yurayureru__  
__Hitsujikai ha fukaku koube wo tarete__  
__Mata kuru asu no hi ni sachi ooki koto wo inoru um__  
__Nemuri no kuchizuke wo tojita mabuta ni ukete__  
__Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo_

_La peliazul empezó a sollozar mientras cantaba, se seco las lagrimas para poder volver a cantar, solo que esta vez empezó a sonreír mientras volvía a llorar_

_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu__  
__Hikari ha chi ni sosogi yami wo honoka ni terasu__  
__Yomichi wo tadoriyuku tabibitotachi mo__  
__Shibashi ha ho wo yasume__  
__Ima tooi furu sato wo omoi um__  
__Yo ni michiru subete no shukufuku ni mi wo kurumi__  
__Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo_

No entiendo cómo es que conoces esta melodía – dijo el chico

Esta es la canción de cuna que Juvia le cantaba a Wendy en las noches – la ojiazul se seco las lágrimas mientras seguía sonriendo

E-eso es imposible… Juvia, esta melodía la compuso mi hermana y nunca se la mostro a nadie… es imposible que la conozcas, solo tengo este CD que ella grabo con la melodía antes de que dejara la música – dijo algo confundido el chico - ¿Dónde fue que la aprendiste?

Pues Juvia… - empezó a hablar la chica

* * *

**Nos volvemos a encontrar :3 Como se habran dado cuenta me he basado en Nadja esta vez xDDD espero que les haya gustado como fue que desarrolle esta vez el cap :D Ahora que ya terminaron de leer al fin les puedo decir ¡FELIZ 2014! \(^o^)/**

**Espero que hayan leído el fic en colaboración con Minako, lo hicimos pensando en ustedes :3, si no lo han leído pos les digo que este se llama "Eres mi frio pervertido" y tiene lemmon :D … y bueno ahora contestare sus reviews (/._.)/**

**fullbuster juvia: muchas gracias Juvia-chan gracias por comentar cada cap de mi fic y también por darme tu opinión :3 lo aprecio mucho *-***

**AnikaSukino 5d: Viva el Nalu y el Gruvia! Chocale compañera :3 gracias por darme tu opinión siempre n.n**

**Sore-chan: Gracias por tu consejo y no te preocupes que el romance de Gray y Juvia empezara tan pronto ambos logren unir a Natsu y Lucy lo cual próximamente pasara… upsss creo que dije mucho ._.**

**meliandrade: me encanta ver que hay mas gente leyendo este fic n.n aquí te he traido la conti espero la hayas disfrutado :3**

**Eso fue todo por hoy nos leemos próximamente en un nuevo capítulo de este fic :3**

***~*~ Meredy ~*~***


	5. Debemos unir a nuestros amigos

**Hola minna n.n he aquí un nuevo cap de este fic :3 Les debo contar de que este cap lo tenia escrito de antes, menos mal porque sino se quedaban sin cap ._. he estado demasiado ocupada y no he podido avanzar mas pero espero hacerlo para asi traerles su cap semanal e.e)9 … cambiando de tema Leyeron el manga? Vieron el Gruvia? Mashima escucho nuestras suplicas *-***

* * *

**De la ficción al amor hay un solo paso**

**Capitulo 5: Debemos unir a nuestros amigos**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_E-eso es imposible… Juvia, esta melodía la compuso mi hermana y nunca se la mostro a nadie… es imposible que la conozcas – dijo algo confundido el chico - ¿Dónde fue que la aprendiste?_

_Pues Juvia… - empezo a hablar la chica_

Vamos Juvia, necesito saberlo… es la ultima melodía que mi hermana compuso antes de que Ul nos dejara – insistió el chico

Bueno, es un recuerdo muy lindo para Juvia, pero no se si será su hermana Gray-sama – dijo la chica

Solo dilo, necesito saber… finalmente por lo que veo al parecer ella te la enseño – volvió a insistir

Esta bien… Juvia se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su orfanato cuando… - empezo a relatar la chica

**_Flashback _**

Es usted muy amable señorita Milkovich por traer estos instrumentos – dijo una de las encargadas del orfanato

No se preocupe señorita, esto es solo una donación por parte de mi escuela de música, es un honor haber podido traérselo a los niños de tan respetable lugar – dijo la pelinegra

Podría tocar algo si no es mucha molestia? – pregunto la mujer

No hay problema – dijo la chica sentándose en el nuevo piano del lugar

POV JUVIA

Juvia se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su orfanato, cuando escucho a una de las encargadas del orfanato hablar con una chica de 15 años. Cuando Juvia llego, pudo ver a una linda chica de pelo negro sentada en el nuevo piano del lugar tocando y cantando una bella melodía que los oídos de Juvia no querían parar de escuchar, de repente dejo de tocar y dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde Juvia se encontraba

Hola pequeña, ¿Te gusto la melodía? – pregunto la extraña chica acercándose a Juvia

Claro, a Juvia le encanto… ¿Se la puede enseñar a Juvia? – pregunto Juvia alegremente

Claro – dijo la chica revolviéndole los cabellos a Juvia – ven siéntate, que te enseñare de a poco

Juvia paso toda la tarde con esa linda chica de cabellos negros, ella le enseño a Juvia la canción y ambas no podían dejar de cantarla. Al dia siguiente, esa misteriosa chica volvió, pero esta vez para visitar a Juvia

Juvia, ¿Te aprendiste bien la canción, cierto? – le pregunto a Juvia

Si, Juvia la ha aprendido de memoria – Juvia empezó a saltar de alegría

POV NORMAL

Muy bien, pero me debes prometer algo – le dijo mientras levantaba su dedo índice – esta canción la debes cantar por diversión y nunca para ganar dinero ¿Prometido?

Prometido – dijo la pequeña niña mientras ambas juntaban sus meñiques en símbolo de promesa

Señorita Milkovich, su madre la está esperando afuera – llego la encargada del lugar

Muchas gracias – le dijo a la mujer, mientras volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pequeña niña de 10 años – nos veremos de nuevo algún dia pequeña Juvia, por ahora no tendré tiempo para estar contigo, pero recuerda que esa canción que te enseñe significa que tienes a una amiga a la cual puedes considerar tu hermana mayor

Tengo una onee-chan? – pregunto tiernamente una niña

Exacto, nos vemos pequeña hermanita – dijo la Milkovich antes de salir de la habitación

La familia de Juvia cada vez crece mas… primero Wendy y ahora esa chica de apellido Milkovich… Juvia ya no se siente sola – dijo antes de empezar a llorar

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Realmente conociste a Ultear… pero ¿por qué no me comentaste nada Juvia?, si me hubieras dicho, yo hubiera hablado con ella para que la volvieras a ver – dijo el chico

Pues Juvia solo se siente apenada porque perdió a Wendy y no la ha vuelto a ver, para ella Wendy se ha perdido del mapa… es por eso que Juvia es más frágil en ese tema – dijo algo triste, para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa – pero esa niña me dijo que ambas se verían de nuevo algún día y eso es lo que hace que Juvia no se preocupe, Juvia sabe que el destino las volverá a unir

Sabes… si quieres yo puedo llamar a mi hermana y decirle que hagamos una reunión – dijo el chico tomando su celular

No es necesario Gray-sama, si Juvia quiere encontrarse con ella será por cosa del destino, no porque alguien quiera unirnos – dijo algo enfurecida la chica

Si tu lo dices… mejor será irnos a dormir, ya son las 3 de la mañana – el chico se paso su mano revolviendo sus cabellos mientras daba un bostezo

Tiene razón Gray-sama, será mejor que vayamos a dormir – coincidió la chica, pero de la nada empezó a reír

¿Qué te pasa Juvia? – pregunto extrañado el chico

Juvia acaba de recordar de que le dejo un presente a Natsu-san – dijo mientras movía sus dedos malévolamente

**_En Magnolia, precisamente en la casa de Lucy_**

Una chica rubia se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, estaba muy cansada después de esa obligada tarde que tuvo que pasar con el chico de cabellos rosados. La chica se despertó bruscamente al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, pero lo ignoro totalmente ya que habían veces que se escuchaban los ruidos provenientes de los departamentos de al lado, asi que simplemente decidió volver a cerrar sus ojos. Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a conciliar el sueño, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por la cintura y la atraían hacia el cuerpo del dueño de esos brazos, la chica asustada tomo el vaso de agua que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y lo lanzo hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado

¿¡ESTAS LOCA O QUE!? – grito un chico de cabellera rosa mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama

Me asustaste, mínimo pudieras haberme avisado – la chica suspiro en alivio – ahora que lo pienso, ¿¡COMO FUE QUE ENTRASTE A MI CASA… Y HAPPY DONDE LO DEJASTE!?

Tranquila, tranquila – intento calmar el Dragneel a la rubia – Juvia me dijo que querías que tuviera la llave de tu casa y bueno como hacia algo de frio traje a Happy conmigo a tu casa, ahora el debe de estar durmiendo en el sillón

Esta me las pagaras Juvia – susurro la chica

¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto algo confundido el chico

No, no dije nada… ahora acuéstate que me está dando frio, pero te tengo una advertencia – dijo con semblante serio la chica – si te atreves a volver a abrazarme te las veras conmigo y mi otro vaso de agua que está en mi mesita de noche

Entendido – sonrió el chico para luego volver a dormir al lado de la chica

**_En la cabaña de las montañas_**

L-le diste a N-natsu las llaves de la ca-casa de Lucy – decía casi sin respirar el chico por culpa de su risa

Si, ahora mismo el debe de estar en su casa – la chica levanto los brazos dando un bostezo – mejor Juvia se va a dormir, mañana será otro dia… buenas noches Gray-sama

Buenas noches Juvia – dijo entrando a su habitación el chico

Ambos chicos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo, después de un dia lleno de actividades y además de un largo viaje ambos querían descansar.

Ya eran las 12 de la tarde cuando el se despertó, aparentemente termino casi desnudo en su cama. La noche anterior se había acostado con un pijama y ahora en la mañana amaneció con tan solo sus bóxers, sintió como alguien hablaba en la sala, asi que decidió colocarse sus pantalones para asi salir a averiguar si la persona de la voz era Juvia

Que si… Ok ok considera esto como tu castigo … muy bien, Juvia confia en que haras un gran trabajo, mantenme informada hasta que vuelva mañana en la noche – la chica colgó su celular y giro lentamente para ver al Fullbuster en la puerta mirándola fijamente

Se que no me debo meter en tus asuntos, asi que no te preocupes, pero… ¿¡PORQUE TUS COSAS ESTAN DESORDENADAS EN TODA LA SALA!? – grito el chico al ver toda la ropa de la chica esparcida en el lugar

Lo siento Gray-sama, pero era de suma urgencia que Juvia encontrara su celular, asi que no le quedo de otra que desarmar su maleta – la peliazul bajo la cabeza para evitar la mirada del chico

Que mas da – suspiro para luego ir donde la chica y hacer que esta levantara la mirada – finalmente supongo que todo esto ocurrió para ayudar a nuestros amigos

Exacto, Lucy-san y Natsu-san terminaran juntos cueste lo que cueste – dijo alzando el puño la ojiazul

Creo que pronto me tocara a mi meter manos en el asunto, ven vamos a ordenar tu maleta – dijo el chico tomándole la mano a la Lockser

Gracias por ayudar a Juvia – agradeció la chica algo sonrojada mientras levantaba sus cosas del suelo

Oe, ¿Este es el guion? – el chico levanto una carpeta de color azul

Si, Juvia lo trajo para saber de qué se trata la película ¿Le molestaría a Gray-sama si lo leemos juntos? – la chica cerro su maleta y la dejo a un lado

Claro, también había traído el mío, estaba intrigado sobre la trama de la historia – dijo el chico mientras se dirijia a su habitación

Juvia no sabe porque, pero con Gray-sama Juvia se siente más segura de si misma y siente que puede ser ella misma… debe ser la imaginación de Juvia, finalmente Juvia no siente esas cosas por Gray-sama – pensó la chica mientras se sentaba en el sofa

Aquí esta, empieza tu a leer – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de la Lockser

**_En casa de Lucy_**

Ya era de mañana y ambos chicos aun se encontraban durmiendo en la cama de la rubia, al sentir que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta la chica se despertó observando cómo dos fornidos brazos se encontraban rodeando su cintura, inmediatamente sipo de quien eran dichas extremidades. Empezó a moverlo para que se despertara, pero no daba ninguna señal. Cuando se aburrió de moverlo y gritarle tomo el vaso de agua que le sobraba en la mesita de noche y se lo aventó al chico causando que este se despertara de manera brusca.

¿¡Porque me lanzaste agua?! - grito el pelirrosa

Porque cierto chico rompió su promesa y estaba abrazado a mi - dijo de manera enoja da la Heartfilia - ahora si me permites debo ir a abrir la puerta

La rubia salió rápido de la habitación con una bata y al llegar a la sala pudo ver al hermano de Natsu durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón arropado con unas mantas que probablemente serian de Natsu, cuando volvió a escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta se termino de abrochar su bata y abrió muy poco la puerta dejando ver solo su cara y parte de su cuerpo

Buenos días Hime - saludo una mujer de cabellos rosados

Virgo... ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto algo confundida la dueña de casa

Bueno, la señorita Lockser me ha dicho que desde ahora en adelante usted ya no se quedara a dormir en la casa de ella y que en modo de compensación yo le prestaría mis servicios de sirvienta por toda una semana - explico la mujer

Ahora juvia si se paso... Definitivamente me las pagara caro - susurro la rubia

Hime... ¿Es hora de mi castigo? - pregunto la sirvienta

¿¡Porque a mí!? - se lamentaba

Luce vamos al parque... ¿YQuién es ella? - apareció Natsu vestido en el lugar

Ni me hables de ella - la fulmino con la mirada a la chica de cabellos rosas mas esta seguía seria - muy bien Natsu iremos al parque despierta a Happy mientras yo me voy a cambiar

En las montañas

Y volvemos al asunto de tus celos - dijo el chico

Retiro lo dicho realmente eres un tonto - rio la chica mientras gray colocaba una estúpida cara de sorprendido, en ese momento un celular comenzó a sonar

Dejemos el libreto hasta aquí, Juvia atenderá la llamada - contesto la chica – Habla Juvia

Señorita Juvia, el plan va tal cual como usted me dijo... Ahora se fueron al parque ¿inicio la primera fase? - se escucho de la otra línea

Perfecto... Inicia cuanto antes el plan... Nos vemos - la chica colgó el teléfono

¿Ahora qué hiciste? - pregunto sonriendo el chico

Pues Juvia mando a una de sus sirvientas a casa de Lucy-san y bueno esta tiene de misión crear múltiples escenas para que ambos tengan acercamientos amorosos - dijo con malicia

Eres increíble -rio el pelinegro

Todo por unir a una pareja de tortolos - dijo con corazones en los ojos la chica, para luego cambiar su cara abuna de vergüenza - ¿Gray-sama?

Dime - hablo el Fullbuster

¿Pueden Juvia y usted jugar en la nieve? - la chica jugó con sus dedos

Claro... Sera divertido, pero primero vanos a abrigarnos - contesto el chico causando una gran emoción en la chica

"Juvia no lo entiende pero Gray-sama hace que Juvia quiera comportarse como una niña, esta idea de jugar en la nieve es esplendida" - pensó la Lockser mientras reía dulcemente para si misma

"Es tan tierna que me dan ganas de abrazarla, pero no me expondré a que después los chicos me digan que perdí mi hombría" - pensó el chico mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

* * *

**Y hasta aca llego el capitulo de hoy :3 espero que les haya gustado, pero antes de responder sus reviews volveré a decir que el Gruvia de hoy fue HER-MOSO *O***

**AnikaSukino 5d: Enserio aprecio que te haya gustado el Gruvia, aquí esta la continuación espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n**

**meliandrade: Ahora sabes el porque Juvia conoce la canción, al parecer su familia se hace cada vez mas grande xDD aprecio tener nuevas seguidoras como tu, son mi razón de vivir e.e)9 **

**fullbuster juvia: gracias por leer el oneshoot :D y recuerda esto Gray siempre será hermoso con Juvia cerca *-* (mas de lo que ya es sdasdsds)**

**Sore-chan: Pista? yo? cuando? okno xDDD y la palabra que buscas es me quedo :D minako solo me revisa la historia y ve si algo sale de la trama :D Tambien te deseo un feliz año n.n**

**Esos fueron sus reviews y recuerden seguir comentando porque sus reviews son el alimento que hace que la parte de mi cerebro dedicada al Gruvia se active xDD**

***~*~ Meredy ~*~***


	6. Un fin de semana entre amigos

**Hola mis lindos y sensuales lectores he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este hermoso fic (~*-*)~ me emociona mucho saber que este fic les gusta y eso me hace escribir mas rápido aunque este muy ocupada con mis cosas n.n mejor los dejo de distraer y a leer se ha dicho (/._.)/**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen son del gran Hiro-san, el cual le exijo mas Gruvia en el manga *w***

* * *

**De la ficción al amor hay un solo paso**

**Capitulo 6: Un fin de semana entre "amigos"**

_En el capitulo anterior _

_¿Pueden Juvia y usted jugar en la nieve? - la chica jugo con sus dedos _

_Claro... Sera divertido, pero primero vamos a abrigarnos - contesto el chico causando una gran emoción en la chica_

_"Juvia no lo entiende pero Gray-sama hace que Juvia quiera comportarse como una niña" - pensó la Lockser mientras reía dulcemente para si misma_

_"Es tan tierna que me dan gana s de abrazarla, pero no me expondré a que después los chicos me digan que perdí mi hombría" - pensó el chico mientras caminaba hacia su habitación_

_**En el parque de Magnolia**_

Corre Happy que Luce no te alcance! - grito el chico de cabellos rosados

Los tres chicos se encontraban en el parque pasando el raro, pero después de varias insistencias de Happy y de Natsu terminaron jugando a "tú las traes". Y así empezaron un juego en el cual la rubia se encontraba persiguiendo al pequeño niño

Ahora tu las traes - dijo Lucy al tocar a Happy en el hombro, para así huir rápidamente

Prepárate Natsu que ahora eres mi blanco - amenazo el de cabellos azules mientras que corría tras el Dragneel

Yo se que tú no puedes...auchh - el chico choco con un árbol

LAS TRAES - grito el niño burlonamente

Cuando el pelirrosa se levanto dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia mostrándole una risa de malicia, a la cual la chica reacciono corriendo lo más lejos que pudo del Dragneel

No tiene caso Lucy te atrapare - dijo antes de levantarse y correr tras ella

Aléjate - dijo mientras que corría y reía a la vez

Te tengo! - grito antes de lanzarse sobre la chica

Natsu pesas demasiado - dijo mientras reía, la rubia ahora se encontraba debajo del chico

No me dejen fuera! - grito Happy antes de lanzarse sobre ambos

NOO! - ambos gritaron para luego empezar a reír los tres mientras estaban uno encima de otro

Esta ha sido una de las mejores salidas - sonrió la chica mientras se quitaba a ambos hombres de encima y se sentaba en el pasto

Pues si te juntas con nosotros siempre habrá in día como estos - dijo alegre el niño causando una sonrisa en la rubia

Himeee - se escucho una voz a lo lejos

Que haces aquí Virgo? - pregunto la chica

Le traje el almuerzo ¿Merezco un castigo? - pregunto seria la chica

Mejor entrégamelo y ve a casa - ordeno la rubia mientras tomaba la canasta que traía la sirvienta

Como usted diga Hime - la chica rápidamente abandono el lugar sin antes sacar la chaqueta de la joven la cual curiosamente estaba en el piso

Wujuuu a comer - exclamo el pelirrosa

Vamos que hay para todos - dijo la Heartfilia antes de abrir a la canasta y servir el almuerzo

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**En las montañas**_

Gray-sama realmente es malo - dijo la chica riendo mientras se cubría de las bolas de nieve que le lanzaba el chico

Tu querías jugar sin que me contuviera - respondió riendo

Mire Gray-sama es un búho - distrajo al pelinegro

Enserio?- giro hacia el lado que indico la mujer

Tome si merecido - la chica se vengó colocando nieve en las ropas del Fullbuster

Gray rápidamente se dio vuelta y tomo a Juvia de la cintura, colocando su cuello entre sus brazos, y empezando a desordenar sus cabellos en forma de venganza.

Esto es lo que te mereces - dijo feliz el chico

Deje a Juvia - intento zafarse del agarre mientras reía

Está bien - el pelinegro soltó a la muchacha dejándola caer en el suelo

Usted es maaaaalo - la peliazul hizo un mohín

Y tú eres raaaaaara - respondió el chico a la vez que se sentaba cerca de ella

Esto ha sido muy divertido Gray-sama, pero Juvia cree que está haciendo algo de frio - empezó a frotarse en señal de querer abrigarse

Eso porque hemos estado toda la tarde jugando, ven vamos que te sirvo un chocolate caliente para que entres en calor - le ofreció amablemente el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**De vuelta con Natsu y Lucy**_

Vámonos que está haciendo frio, además se comieron casi toda la comida y apenas me dejaron a mi - reclamo la rubia

No es nuestra culpa que seas lenta para comer - se excuso el niño

Muy bien nos vamos, pero con la condición de que nos dejes volver a quedarnos en tu casa hoy - ofreció el Dragneel

Está bien...¿Dónde está mi abrigo? Realmente lo necesito - pregunto la chica mientras temblaba

No lo he visto - respondió el pelirrosa

Y yo menos - ahora Happy respondió

Tendré que irme así...- dijo la chica algo triste

Toma mi chaqueta no es mucho problema - Natsu apareció detrás de la rubia colocándole la chaqueta abre sus hombros causando que esta se sonrojara

P-pero tu t-tendrás frio -dijo algo preocupada

No te preocupes nunca tiene frio - apareció Happy al lado de Lucy

P-pero... - la rubia intento quejarse

Nada de pero, no quiero que te enfermes sabiendo que queda muy poco para la presentación - la chica más pudo solo aceptar la chaqueta del chico después de esas palabras

Vamos que ya es casi hora de que Charle se conecte al chat - dijo con corazones el chico

Quien es Charle? - pregunto la rubia a la es que empezaban a abandonar el lugar

Charle es una chica del instituto de Happy – dijo el Dragneel para luego susurrarle a la rubia – Happy la pasa todo el tiempo acosando

jajaja – rio levemente - ¿Sabes Happy? podrías decirle a Charle que salgan mañana

¿Crees que me aceptaría? – pregunto ilusionado

Pues Claro, solo invítala a un lugar que sea acorde… como un parque – le sugirió la rubia

Tienes razón! Rápido que quiero hablar con ella lo antes posible – salió corriendo el niño

¿¡QUE HAS HECHO!? – grito el Dragneel

Le di un consejo de amor nada mas – se excuso la chica a la vez que empezaban a correr tras el chico

Mañana estará insoportable – dijo en forma de berrinche

El amor lo vale – le sonrió la chica causando que el pelirrosa se sonrojara

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**En las montañas**_

Juvia aquí esta…. tu chocolate – dijo el chico animado antes de ver a la chica de cabellos azules dormida en el sofá de la sala

Dejo ambos chocolates en la mesa más cercana y se decidió a acercarse a la cantante, se sentó a un lado de ella tratando de no despertarla.

"Se ve tan linda cuando duerme" – dijo en su mente - "Mejor la dejare en su habitación para que este mucho mas cómoda"

Lentamente levanto a la chica del sofá y la cargo estilo princesa hacia la habitación que por el momento se encontraba ella utilizando. La deposito lentamente en la cama tratando de que no despertara, tomo una de las mantas que se encontraban en el closet del lugar y se dispuso a arroparla para que no pasara frio. Sin darse cuenta se acerco demasiado al rostro de la chica y lentamente empezó a acortar la distancia entre ambos.

"No puedo, esto sería aprovecharme de ella" – dijo entre pensamientos el chico – "Además esto se vería muy mal en cuanto a mi imagen de actor… es la primera vez que una de mis coestrellas me interesa"

En un movimiento rápido la peliazul agarro al Fullbuster del brazo y lo obligo a acomodarse a su lado, el chico impresionado volteo su cara y se encontró con una Juvia totalmente dormida y asustada, él pensando que sería lo mejor decidió quedarse con ella solamente esta noche, así abrazados, aunque finalmente ella no supiera lo que estaba pasando

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**De vuelta con Natsu y Lucy**_

Muy bien Natsu esta vez te dormirás en el sofá junto con Happy – dijo la rubias algo molesta al recordar la situación de esa mañana

Pero Luce, Happy patea mientras duerme – reclamo el Dragneel

No me importa que es lo que haga Happy o no, tú te duermes en el sofá y punto – dijo amenazadoramente

Te recontra juro que no volveré a abrazarte pero no me deje dormir con Happy – rogo de rodillas

Está bien – dijo rindiéndose – pero la mas mínima señal de que me abrases y te juro que esta vez no te lanzare un vaso de agua y te lanzare a la ducha con agua fría

Entendido señorita Heartfilia – hablo el pelirrosa colocando una pose militar

Hime, su cama está preparada para que usted se vaya a dormir – apareció la sirvienta

Cada vez Juvia se gana más mi odio – dijo con aura oscura

Lucyy! Encontré millones de instrumentos! – corrió gritando feliz Happy por el departamento

Creo que ya viste mi sala de ensayos Happy – sonrió la chica

Es genial, en la escuela tenemos instrumentos, pero nunca tantos como los que hay aquí – dijo con estrellas en los ojos

Que te dije Happy sobre husmear en las cosas de la gente – dijo algo enojado el chico

Tu no me vengas a decir eso, si te vi husmear en los cajones de Lucy – le respondió el peliceleste

Temeee – dijo enojado el Dragneel

Como que husmeaste en mis cosas! – dijo totalmente enfadada Lucy

Esta me las pagaras Happy – dijo antes de salir corriendo

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Que sueño, hace tiempo que Juvia no dormía tan bien – se despertó la chica – KYAAAA! Gray-sama, ¿¡que hace en la habitación de Juvia!?

Primero que nada deberías decirme "Buenos días Gray-sama" – dijo imitando la voz de la chica – y segundo, yo no fui el que abrazo al otro impidiéndole que se fuera

J-juvia l-lo abrazo – dijo nerviosamente

Sip, lo hiciste – afirmo el chico

Qué vergüenza – dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada

Es mi idea o estoy escuchando un celular? – pregunto el Fullbuster

El celular de Juvia! Ese es el tono de Lucy-san – dijo saltando rápidamente de la cama para ir a atender la llamada

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**En Magnolia**_

La rubia se levanto de su cama y rápidamente volteo para ver si Natsu estaba abrazado a ella o no, para su suerte el chico estaba dado vuelta y aun seguia dormido, no daba impresiones de habérsele acercado durante toda la noche

Neee Natsu – empezó a moverlo lentamente – Natsu… NATSU!

¿Qué?¿Donde?¿Cuando? – pregunto desorientado

Ya amaneció, lo mejor será levantarse y aprovechar el día, ya que Juvia mañana nos sobreexplotara – dijo seriamente la chica

Tienes razón, es hora de levantarse – le dio la razón el chico

Mientras me cambio Natsu, por favor ordena la habitación – le pidió amablemente la rubia antes de entrar al baño para así poder colocarse las ropas del día

Entendido general Heartfilia – dijo mientras ponía posición militar

No soy un general! – se escucho desde el baño

Mientras el chico ordenaba la habitación de Lucy aprovecho rápidamente de vestirse antes que la chica saliera del baño, extrañamente sabia que la rubia lo dejaría dormir en su casa, por lo cual había traído su propio pijama para así no dormir con su típica ropa.

Listo Natsu – la chica salió del baño – mejor voy a ir a despertar a Happy

Yo voy a la cocina a ver si hay algo para comer – la siguió hasta la salida del dormitorio

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta se resbalo con un extraño liquido que se encontraba en esos momentos en el suelo del pasillo, rápidamente el Dragneel la intento salvar de la caída, pero fue arrastrado por la Heartfilia. Ambos cayeron y quedaron en una posición bastante comprometedora, pero lo "peor" era que ambos en ese momento se estaban besando, inicialmente ambos no sabían cómo reaccionar al incomodo momento que estaban viviendo, pero de un momento a otro Natsu empezó a moverse haciendo que la rubia le correspondiera y cerrara los ojos, mientras que disfrutaba de aquel beso. Pero de un momento a otro la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y empujo rápidamente al Dragneel.

N-Natsu – dijo sonrojada la rubia

L-Lucy – respondió igual el chico

E-Etto… - dijo la rubia antes de salir corriendo del lugar, tomo sus llaves, su teléfono y se fue rápidamente

LUCY! – grito el pelirrosa intentando evitar que se fuera, pero ella ya se había ido

Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y le dejo una nota a Happy, pero cuando iba a salir del lugar, alguien lo tomo del brazo y le impidió el paso

Lo siento Natsu-san, pero Hime debe estar sola – la chica lo miro más seria d lo normal, y eso hizo que el Dragneel desistiera de su idea de salir persiguiéndola

En algún lugar

Juvia necesito hablar contigo urgente – decía desesperada la chica mientras marcaba su celular

"Lucy-san? Que paso?" – pregunto la chica algo agitada desde el otro lado de la línea

Juvia, no me quiero enamorar, no otra vez – decía la rubia

"Cálmate y explícate que Juvia no entiende" – decía algo confundida la ojiazul

Creo que me gusta Natsu, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la vez anterior, realmente no quiero – la chica tenía los ojos llorosos y se podía ver que en cualquier momento lloraría

* * *

**Meredy: *se esconde debajo de una mesa***

**Minako: Crees que no te verán desde ahí?! Oh por dios te desapareces 1 semana y te atreves a esconderte!**

**Meredy: Gomenasai, Gomenasai *se arrodilla disculpándose* **

**Minako: Eso no es suficiente, después de las noticias que les darás no te querrán ver ni en pintura**

**Meredy: Esperemos que no sea asi TT-TT chicos lo siento por desaparecerme, pero espero que me perdonen por hacer lo que dire a continuación… le dare una pausa temporal a este fic :C aunque no lo crean lo hare por la simple razón de que perdi mi inspiración para lo que viene, pensé en los capítulos futuros de este, pero no en el que seguía a este… nose si me explico ._. pero no es para preocuparse ya que no durara mas de dos semanas ya que me reventare la cabeza pensando en los siguientes caps….. **

**Minako: Ahora diles la parte en modo de recompensación**

**Meredy: Cierto, en modo de recompensación publicare nuevos fics que tengo pensados apenas vuelva de mi pausa temporal en Fanfiction, espero les gusten pues son 1 Nalu y dos Gruvia que estoy preparando :3, pero bueno esta pausa no durara más de dos semanas, se los juro por la garrita y si me demoro mas que eso pues les dare capítulos mas largos de lo que acostumbro en modo de compensación, espero me comprendan y ahora vienen los reviews (/*-*)/**

**Sore-chan: A mi tambien me encanta el Gruvia, además la idea de que Juvia ayude a Lucy siempre me ha gustado, ya que en el anime la trata como su rival del amor xDD aunque igual se que ella la quiere como amiga :D**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Te dare un adelanto de que ese encuentro se acerca ;D Ya creo que es hora de darle mas felicidad a nuestra querida Juvia n.n y con respecto al Nalu pues enserio aprecio que te gustara xD**

**Hisagi-XXX: Nuestro querido Gray-sama se involucrara mas en el Nalu obviamente, pero su parte de colaboración aun no llega, tengo presupuestado que el sea el que de la ayuda máxima :3**

**fullbuster juvia: te pareces mucho a mi xDD yo tambien me vicie demasiado a esta pagina n.n aprecio mucho que te guste y pues aquí te traje la conti *w***

**meliandrade: querías Gruvia pues te traje Gruvia \(*w*)/ asdasdas me dio risa porque cuando lei tu review justo había terminado el Gruvia de este capitulo xD**

**Meredy: Pues esos fueron sus reviews *w* espero me disculpen ._. nos vemos n.n/**

***-*Meredy*-***


End file.
